


The Dirty Couple

by Cisystematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Did I mention sex?, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, mention of Iwaizumi, mention of Kiyoko, ritzy hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: “I’m telling you Tooru, this will spice things up for us,” Suga told him over breakfast. Oikawa wondered if most couples talk about sex in the morning everyday like they did.Oikawa set down his cup of coffee and Ipad, took off his glasses, and calmly replied, “Suga-chan, last night you had me handcuffed and made me beg for nipple clamps. We’re already there.”





	The Dirty Couple

Oikawa fixes his tie for the thousandth time after paying the taxi driver. He looks up at the hotel as the taxi drives away. In front of the entry way are two water features that have changing lights that make the water turn every color in the rainbow. Beyond them is an archway that leads toward the lobby. He lets out a sigh. He has his boyfriend to blame for the nervousness he’s feeling.

“I’m telling you Tooru, this will spice things up for us,” Suga told him over breakfast. Oikawa wondered if most couples talk about sex in the morning everyday like they did.

Oikawa set down his cup of coffee and Ipad, took off his glasses, and calmly replied, “Suga-chan, last night you had me handcuffed and made me beg for nipple clamps. We’re already there.”

Suga barely hid his devilish grin. “Trust me, Tooru…” he said, leaning over their small dining table to give Oikawa a kiss that mildly tasted like the coffee and donuts he had. “ _You’ll be begging me to do this again_.”

Oikawa felt his face flush at the low octave his boyfriend’s voice reached. His breath hitched. Suga leaned back with a wink before getting his plate and mug off the table. “Welp! Off to the preschool I go! See you later tonight!” He said pleasantly before skipping out the door.

Oikawa sighs as he finally enters the ritzy hotel. “I swear to Christ if his boss knew what we did he’d never set foot in a school again…” he mutters to himself.

He keeps his hands in the pockets of his navy pinstripe suit in a small attempt to look like a smoldering detective. For some reason this whole thing his boyfriend thought of feels like a scene from a Bond movie. He feels like he should act the part.

The hotel, aptly named Lux, is located on one of the richer sides of town. From the entertainment magazines Oikawa frequently reads, several paparazzi snapshots are taken here. However, while the hotel is a wonderful attraction, most visitors come to visit the bar located inside. Once in the lobby, Oikawa could feel some of the guests looking in his direction. Both receptionists, a woman and a man, try their hardest not to check him out as he strides over to them. This not only calms Oikawa’s nerves but feeds his ego.

He flashes them a charming smile and the receptionists immediately flush. If Suga saw he’d surely get punished.

There’s nothing wrong with a little warm up before finding the main attraction, right? Plus, Suga knows Oikawa doesn’t mind a little punishment now and then.

“Pardon me,” Oikawa replies when he reaches the front desk. In his peripheral, he vaguely registers what is probably the bar. There’s a buzz of noise coming from that direction along with a small jazz band playing a tune. Yep. Definitely the bar. He drums his fingers on the desk, internally snickering at how the receptionists watch his movements. “I was wondering…if you could show me where the bar is?” he chuckles. A part of him can’t help but mess them for a second. It’s so adorable how obvious they are.

The woman swallows. The man’s face reddens even more.

Oikawa pushes up his glasses. “You see, I haven’t been here before and I wanted to try it out,” he continues, with a wink. Oh yeah, Suga would definitely get him for overly flirting at this point. But it’s a well-practiced skill. Suga has done the same thing—there’s a reason why he has yet to get a speeding ticket.

The man is the first to speak up. “IT’S—uh it’s to your left, sir!” he says quickly.

Oikawa finally looks over in that direction and sees the bar. It’s already packed with a lot of guests all dressed to the nines. Just a few feet away from the entrance is the bar itself; a bartender is in the middle of shaking up a drink for a couple in front of him. There are two more on either side of him who are also making different drinks for guests. Across from the bar he sees the jazz band playing on stage. There are tables surrounding a small amount of space where people are dancing. On the right of the bar are what looks to be private booths. He sees a couple pull back the curtain of their booth and walk out.

“Would you like us to escort you, sir?” the woman receptionist asks. When Oikawa turns to her, her eyes look hopeful.

Oikawa shakes his head with another gracious smile. “No thank you. You’ve both been helpful,” he tells them before walking to the bar. He checks his phone. To his distress, it opens to the text message Suga sent him hours before.

_Here’s the address to the place. I’ll be sitting at the bar. I’ll be there at 7 if I’m lucky._

_Also wear the super sexy suit you randomly choose to go to work in ‘to look better than your boss’._

_Also also wear *those* glasses._

_Can’t wait to see you! (and have sex)_

As if the message wasn’t lewd enough, the message was completely surrounded by eggplant emojis. Again, if people knew what preschool teacher Sugawara Koushi did outside of school he would be blacklisted from every institution. Oikawa checks the time. 7:10. He clicks his tongue. He tried his hardest to get off work early, but his stupid boss had other plans.

Oikawa is the administrative manager in an insurance company. Suga teaches preschoolers. Several people often ask how they met as their worlds never interact. It was a fateful day Oikawa believes. He decided to take off work due to his friend’s, Iwaizumi Hajime, request. Apparently he works too much or something. Having an off day was even more painful than actually working. Oikawa paced around his apartment until he decided to jog around the neighborhood. It was then he finally took notice of what surrounded his apartment complex. There was a coffee shop and a small bakery that sold fried curry bread, small nooks and crannies where cats slept in the sunlight, a small shopping district, and oddly enough a preschool.

He was shocked to hear children’s voices as he rounded the corner. He never knew a preschool was so close to him. Oikawa slowed up to watch the children play duck, duck, goose in the courtyard. Then he locked eyes with Suga. Suga was in the middle of singing with the kids when he saw Oikawa. He slowly stopped singing and clapping along with the kids. Oikawa felt his heart beating fast. Suga’s coworker, Oikawa later found out to be Shimizu Kiyoko, snickered behind her hand as Oikawa sprinted away in embarrassment.

It took three more jogs until Oikawa got the nerve to find out Suga’s name. Two more jogs to ask him out to coffee. Five coffee dates to ask Suga out to dinner. Two dinner dates later Suga finally stated, “I swear if you don’t ask me to date you I’m going to lose my mind.”

And they’ve been together ever since.

Calling the bar swanky is the least Oikawa could do. The lights are slightly dimmed to give off a cozy, sultry feel that goes well with the jazz band. The bar is stained a dark brown to match with the mahogany colored seating. Oikawa knows his job is a bit cushy but he feels like he’s out of his pay grade. How the hell Suga was able to get some sort of reservation is beyond him.

Speaking of his darling boyfriend…where is he?

Oikawa knows Suga is punctual so he should be somewhere. He doesn’t see anyone with silver hair at the bar in front of him so he chooses to walk around. To his surprise, the bar is essentially a huge circle. On the other side there are three more bartenders serving guests. That’s when he sees the back of a familiar silver haired individual. Oikawa smiles to himself. He tries to reclaim that cool Bond-like demeanor he had before, making careful steps to who he hopes is his boyfriend. As he gets closer, he notices that the person isn’t wearing a suit. Oikawa bites his lip.

“Shit,” he mutters. The person isn’t Suga. It’s a lady. Suga would laugh at him for days if he told him. The woman is wearing quite the number though. It’s a long halter dress that has an opening to show her back. Her hair is short and slicked back. Suga rarely changes his hairstyle, which isn’t a problem for Oikawa, but Oikawa finds it interesting that there’s a silver haired woman here while he’s looking for his boyfriend.

Oikawa sighs as he walks by. Maybe he should wait at the front again? Maybe Suga is in the bathroom or something…

“Looking for someone?”

Oikawa stiffens. That is definitely Suga’s voice. Oikawa turns and his eyes widen.

When he sees the devilish smirk, he realizes how big of an idiot he is. “Koushi…” he says softly.

He also realizes how hot his boyfriend is in a dress. The top of the halter dress is sheer while the rest is made from a silky black fabric. Along with the slicked back hair, Suga is wearing makeup. Near the outer corner of his eyes is red shimmery eyeshadow. Jet black eyeliner wings out to make his eyes longer and his red lipstick makes his lips even more kissable than they were before.  

Suga leans against the bar and smirks. “You know how to keep a lady waiting,” he replies, reaching over to his martini glass. As he takes a sip, he crosses one of his legs. Oikawa’s fingers twitch when he sees the long slit in Suga’s dress that not only shows his legs, but the long strapped heels he’s wearing.

“I don’t ask many people out, you know?” Suga continues, setting his drink back on the bar. “I’m a busy girl.”

Oikawa realizes that Suga’s master plan is to not only crossdress but roleplay…in public…

Fuck that’s hot as hell.

Oikawa sits at the barstool across from Suga. “You’ll have to forgive me. I’m quite the busy man,” he says, already slipping into his character. He orders a martini and takes another look at the stunning person in front of him. “You look ravishing Miss…?”

Suga chuckles. “Call me Sugar.”

“I’m Daiou. Lovely to meet you Sugar,” Tooru replies.

“Likewise,” Suga says. “You say you’re busy, but you had time to flirt with the receptionists.”

Oikawa forces down a snort. Of course Suga saw that. “There’s nothing wrong with flaunting what you have is it? You’re clearly enjoying being the center of attention.” Oikawa gestures to the bartender who has been secretly glancing in Suga’s direction.

Suga coyly covers his grin. “It sounds you’re like you’re possibly bothered by this, Daiou.”

“It sounds like you want me to bothered…” Oikawa says, receiving his martini. “Just like I wanted you to be bothered when I flirted with those receptionists.” He silently sips his beverage, internally gloating at the small flush that sweeps across Suga’s face. Even though Suga is probably one of the kinkiest people on the planet, he easily gets flustered when Oikawa calls him out on his bullshit. “Pardon my boldness, Sugar…but I’d like to have you for myself. Is there any way I can speak to you privately?”

Suga’s blush deepens. “You are bold…” he replies, momentarily looking away before smirking up at Oikawa again. “I did reserve a booth for us just in case I found you interesting…” he hides his grin again.

“Is that so?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow, grinning himself. “It seems like you already have the evening planned.”

Suga only chuckles as he takes his martini and elegantly slides off his barstool; Oikawa pouts when the peek of Suga’s thigh is covered by the dress again. He follows Suga past the bar to one of the private booths. The seating is covered in white leather and the curtain is a pale sheer fabric. Suga happily takes a seat and watches Oikawa sit across from him over the rim of his martini glass.

“I love your glasses, Daiou,” Suga purrs.

Oikawa feels his face redden. “Thank you…” he says, playing with his hair. Yes, Oikawa has a huge ego but he’s never been fond of his glasses. At the same time he’s bad at putting contacts in. He currently owns two pairs. One pair he wears most of the time at work or whenever he’s reading something—his casual pair basically. The second pair is only for Suga. They’re black square tortoise shell glasses. He bought them after his most recent eye exam and once he returned to the apartment, Suga immediately pounced on him.

“I will buy you another pair if you let those be the ones we sometimes have a lot of sex with,” Suga told him after a flurry of kisses. “I’ve been imagining so many things with you and looking at your handsome face with a sexy pair of glasses on and those are the ones I need to see when I give you this blowjob right now.”

How could Oikawa refuse with such a bold confession and his boyfriend hungrily pulling down his pants?

Oikawa hums to himself. He can’t help but feel like the roleplay is one-sided. Suga knows how to put him in a corner of flustered horny embarrassment, and of course Oikawa doesn’t mind, but he feels like he should do more.

Suga mimics Oikawa’s hum.

Oikawa snickers. The impatience of his boyfriend is hilarious.

“Thank you, Sugar,” he repeats. “My darling boyfriend loves these.”

Suga’s eyes light up. “Boyfriend?”

“Mhm. He goes crazy when I put these on,” Oikawa leans forward in his spot and lowers his voice. “I’d continue, but I’m unsure if a lady would want to hear something so…undignified.”

Suga quickly shakes his head. “Tell me,” he says.

“Depending if I get off work early or not he has two different responses to these,” Oikawa takes another sip of his martini, “If I’m home early, he greets me sweetly and pulls me in a string of kisses as he leads me to our bedroom. But when I come home late and he has to wait…” he chuckles when he feels Suga’s foot drag up his leg.

Speaking of waiting, if he remembers right the preschool let out early today at noon. Suga probably waited until five or so to get ready and make it to the hotel by seven and on top of that Oikawa was ten minutes late.

Suga bites his lip as he leans closer to Oikawa.

Aw, his poor Suga-chan has been waiting for a long time.

Oikawa smirks. He’ll tease his boyfriend a little bit more as a small thank you for his patience. Oikawa leans closer to Suga, glancing down at his lips.

“If he has to wait…” Suga whispers, edging closer. Their breath hits each other’s lips. Suga’s foot starts snaking between Oikawa’s legs.

“Mind if I join your side, Sugar?” Oikawa whispers back.

Suga nods, moving his feet. His eyes follow Oikawa as he slides out of his side of the book. Oikawa hears Suga’s breath hitch when he scoots closer to him.

“If he has to wait…” Oikawa repeats slowly, gliding his hand up Suga’s bare arm. There’s goosebumps. “I barely have time to take off my shoes when I walk in the door,” he takes Suga’s hand and presses his lips against his knuckles. “He’ll slide off my blazer…” he mumbles, leaving airy kisses up Suga’s arm. Suga immediately moves his head so Oikawa can hover his lips over his neck. “He’ll make a mess of my neck…marking me for everyone to see that I belong to him…” Oikawa continues, blowing air on the flushed skin.

Suga squirms and lets out a tiny noise. He squirms again when Oikawa softly rubs one of his hands on his legs. “What…what else does he do?” he forces out.

Oikawa grins, moving toward Suga’s ear. “He tells me in that needy voice of his, ‘I missed you Tooru… _I want to show you how much I need you_ …”

Suga trembles. “How possessive…”

“Right?” Oikawa finally meets Suga’s lust filled gaze. Suga’s tongue slowly licks his lips. Oikawa slowly bends forward. “Nothing gets me off more than seeing him like that.” He blows at Suga’s lips, which makes Suga arch his back so their chests meet. “I need him just as bad…” Oikawa whispers.

“Fuck,” Suga breathes out before mashing their mouths together. The kiss is already heated; Suga’s hands find their way to Oikawa’s hair and curl around the locks. Oikawa feels Suga shift so he can wrap one of his legs around him.

Oikawa isn’t ashamed that he’s the first to start moaning. He pulls Suga into his lap and breaks the kiss to boldly suck Suga’s lip. He trails wet kisses down Suga’s chin to his neck. He licks an open spot of skin before nipping at it. He sucks hard, chuckling at the small gasps he hears Suga make. Suga guides Oikawa’s mouth back to his, letting out a whine when he feels Oikawa’s hand trail up his bare thigh. They break apart for a brief moment to catch their breath. Suga’s eyes look glazed over and his face is flushed. He licks his lips before grinning. Oikawa’s heart beats quicker.

“I missed you Tooru,” Suga replies, leaning down to Oikawa’s ear. He gives it a playful lick before huskily whispering. “I want to show you how much I need you…” he chuckles.

Oikawa bites his lip. “How possessive,” he says.

“Just like you want me…” Suga whispers, dragging one of his hands down Oikawa’s shirt and stopping right on top of the slight bulge in Oikawa’s pants. “I waited so long today, Tooru…” he whines in Oikawa’s ear, rubbing over the bulge with the palm of his hand. “It was too long…” he engulfs Oikawa in another heated kiss.

Oikawa’s mind is completely gone. All he can think about is the hot man he’s making out with and finding an opening in the dress for him to slip his hand through. He skillfully finds the slit in Suga’s dress and rubs up Suga’s upper thigh. He’s surprised (but not really) to find lacy underwear snug against his hips. He traces the pair of panties until he feels Suga’s member, already leaking pre-cum.

Suga jolts when Oikawa’s runs his fingers up against him. He slowly grinds against Oikawa’s hand, letting out a moan in the middle of their kiss. Suga moves his hand away from Oikawa’s pants, to Oikawa’s dismay, to his shoulder to get better leverage. Suga breaks the kiss as he continues grinding against Oikawa’s hand.

“I’m already so close…” Suga mumbles, biting his lip.

Oikawa, starts rubbing to meet Suga’s rhythm which makes Suga tremble with delight. “Keep going Koushi. You look so sexy right now,” he says. “You’re doing so good, Koushi.”

“Fuck Tooru…” Suga closes his eyes as his breathing becomes more ragged. He moans loudly when Oikawa lures him into another deep, heated kiss.

“Uh…”

The tiny utterance is like cold water pouring over the two of them. The couple break off the kiss, turning in the direction of the voice. They see the bartender that made their martini’s standing in front of their booth.

“Salutations…” Suga says breathlessly.

“Is there a problem?” Oikawa asks, his hand still under Suga’s dress. “We don’t want refills.”

The bartender quickly shakes his head. “That’s not the problem—”

“Oh,” Suga lets out another breath. “We didn’t close the curtain, Tooru.”

Oikawa realizes that they didn’t. Huh, so most of the bar saw what they were doing. They can check exhibitionism off the list this week. “Are you telling us to close the curtain?”

“Yeah we’ll close it,” Suga says, eagerly reaching for it.

 “No!” the bartender says. “Please leave! Customers wish not to see your level of uh…affection.”

The couple sighs; Suga is the loudest as he feels his orgasm slipping farther and farther away. He climbs off of his boyfriend’s lap and out the booth. Oikawa slides out of the booth, keenly aware that his erection can be seen by the bar. But who cares? They’ve apparently seen a lot.

Suga grabs Oikawa’s hand and leads him out of the bar. They walk past the receptionists who immediately stare at Oikawa’s pants. Oikawa winks at them, making their faces redden even more. Suga whips his head at them.

“I’M SUCKING IT!” he snaps as they pass. Oikawa laughs loudly. He remains silent as they shuffle to the elevators.

Suga huffs as he presses the up button and taps his foot as they begin to wait. “…I bet if we remembered to close the curtain no one would have a problem."

Oikawa leans down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re cute when you’re pissed from not orgasming.”

Suga pouts, crossing his arms. “It was so good and I was literally so close. Ugh I hate I even tipped him now.” He glares at Oikawa when he starts laughing. “Okay Mr. Laughs-A-Lot…we’ll see how you like it.”

“Sorry, Kou-chan,” Oikawa says, chuckling. “Say that again I didn’t hear.”  

The elevator opens; Suga throws his boyfriend a wicked smirk before strutting inside. Oikawa follows eagerly.

“You’re planning something,” he says.

Suga shrugs as he types in the floor. “Who me?” The elevator doors close.

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “Wait—we have a room here?”

Suga looks over his shoulder still grinning. “Yup,” he answers. His eyes glance downward; he licks his lips.

Oikawa feels his face redden and a warm feeling pool down to his groin. “…you’re planning something…” he mumbles.

Suga chuckles as slowly walks over to Oikawa. “I am,” he says. “But I already said what I was going to do: I’m sucking it.”

Oikawa breathes in sharply. “ _Now?”_ He’s not opposed to this idea. In fact he wants it more than he thought he would. But they might be close to their floor. “Aren’t we getting off soon?” He gasps when Suga tugs on his tie to pull him down. They’re mere centimeters apart.

Suga blows air on Oikawa’s lips before whispering, “Our room’s on the 34th floor, Tooru.”

Oikawa looks up to check what floor they’re currently on. They just made it to the third floor.

Fuck. “I love you…” Oikawa barely gets out before Suga kisses him. He moans loudly when he feels Suga press against him.

Suga breaks away, chuckling when Oikawa leans down to get more kisses. “Love you too, Tooru,” he says. He slides his hands down Oikawa’s chest, licking his lips again. Without warning he rips open the button down shirt. Oikawa gasps at the sudden action; if he wasn’t so turned on he would notice that several of the buttons are now on the floor, but he’s too turned on and too focused on his boyfriend’s nails grazing down his torso to think about this.

Oikawa arches his back at the sensation, biting his lip. “Koushi…” he breathes out.

Suga only hums as he lovingly takes in the sight of his ridiculously sculpted boyfriend. He trails his fingers upward and circle around Oikawa’s hardening nipples. Suga rubs his thumbs over them which makes Oikawa squirm in delight.

“I know you want more…” Suga mumbles.

Oikawa nods his head eagerly.

“I love giving you more.”  Suga pinches Oikawa’s nipples as hard as he can. Oikawa squeals in delight, arching his back from the elevator wall. Suga leans down to lick up from Oikawa’s naval to his chest where he leaves several wet kisses. He moves his hands down to Oikawa’s pants to undo the button and zipper as he begins sucking on his boyfriend’s already sensitive nipples.

Before Oikawa snaps his eyes shut, he vaguely registers that they’re on the fifteenth floor. “God…” he moans out. Suga chuckles, popping his mouth off of his chest. “Koushi…” he whines when he’s pulled down into another kiss. Oikawa knows he’s loud. Luckily for him, Suga’s moaning just as much as him. He feels Suga grind against him.

They break apart for just a moment for Suga to lift his dress out of the way before grinding down again. Suga moans at the sensation.

“I’m trying to tease you but…” he says, gasping when Oikawa thrusts against him. “You’re too irresistible.”

Oikawa lets out a breathy laugh. “What happened to sucking it?”

Suga answers by raises two fingers toward Oikawa’s mouth; Oikawa happily sucks them, opening his eyes to lustfully gaze down to Suga who watches with his mouth slightly open. “That’s still happening, smart ass.” He slowly slides out his fingers and runs them down Oikawa’s bare chest.

Oikawa chuckles. “I have a sexy ass thank you,” he says.

Suga laughs, reaching behind his boyfriend to give his ass a playful smack. “That you do. You also have a dick I enjoy sucking,” he says, kneeling down.

Oikawa tries to bite down his eager grin. “Mhhhmm…” his eyes flutter shut when he feels his boyfriend’s teasing tongue run along the band of his briefs. His hands find Suga’s gelled hair as Suga runs his tongue down his cock. He lurches forward when Suga starts sucking the tip of it through the underwear—the part that’s already wet with precum.

Suga chuckles, using one hand to grab Oikawa’s leg to balance himself and the other to slowly pull down Oikawa’s underwear. He stops sucking to fully expose Oikawa’s erection; he looks up and is met with one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever witnessed. Above him is Oikawa Tooru, the man of his dreams, with disheveled hair and equally disheveled button down and blazer, his face is flushed and he’s biting lip as he lets out a small whine, his back is arched as he tweaks his own nipples, and to top it off he’s trembling with excitement.

Of course there’s the amazing penis in front of him but that’s a given.

Oikawa breathes heavily as he opens his eyes to look down at Suga. “Koushi…please…” he mumbles.

Suga forces down the spike of lust in his groin. No he can’t get undone just yet. Instead, he reaches up to drag his nails across Oikawa’s member, which makes Oikawa gasp sharply and tremble even more in delight. Suga gives the tip just a peck before pressing a series of wet kisses on Oikawa’s erection. Oikawa moans out more pleas as his hands make it back down to Suga’s hair. They curl in the dried gelled locks.

Finally Oikawa feels the warmth of Suga’s mouth around him; his mouth is agape as so many sensations go through him. Suga bobs his head slowly, his low moans tingling Oikawa. He reaches up to graze his nails down Oikawa’s thighs.

“Fuck, Koushi…” Oikawa gasps. “Do that again…oh god you feel so good…”

Suga loves watching his boyfriend slowly unravel before him. He momentarily slides his mouth off to check what floor they were on. 30th. He grins to himself as he turns back to his horny boyfriend and gets back to his ministrations. This time his pace is much faster. Oikawa moans loudly when Suga scratches against his thighs.

The elevator is filled with Oikawa’s keens of pleasure. He repeats Suga’s name as he feels himself get closer and closer to the edge. “I’m so close…fuck Koushi please please please…”

Despite his pleas, he feels his boyfriend’s mouth go away and his underwear slipping over his dick. Oikawa blinks his eyes wearily open as Suga stands back up. He’s about to ask why Suga looks so smug until he hears the elevator doors ding. Oikawa sighs loudly.

“You’re kidding…” he tries to catch his breath.

Suga chuckles. “We got here pretty quick.”

“Too quick…” Oikawa mutters. “I was so close…”

Suga crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, still grinning. “Not so funny now, huh?”

Oikawa pouts. “No…” he whines. “It was so good Kou-chan…” The couple leaves the elevator; Oikawa tries to rebutton his shirt but finds that there’s only one button left. Whatever.

“I know, but nothing will bother us in our room…” Suga replies, shamelessly lifting up his dress to search for something. Oikawa watches with a small snicker.

“What’cha doing, honeybunches?” he asks.

“I put the room key in here and I’m a novice of getting it back out,” Suga answers. He removes his hands, lowers his dress and jumps around. A small card falls down between his shoes. Suga lets out a triumphant laugh as he picks it up. Oikawa loves this man. Suga reads the room card. “Look for 3410, babycakes.”

“Looking,” Oikawa says, happily following his boyfriend. Even though he said so, Oikawa isn’t paying attention to the door numbers. To keep his mind off his lack of orgasm he decides to ask, “How were the kids today?”

Suga sighs heavily. “Today was crazy since it was a shorter day…” he answers. “But Kiyoko and I made it somehow.”

“Good hustle, Suga-chan~” Oikawa coos, nuzzling Suga’s neck.

Suga laughs softly. “How was the office? You were late by the way.”

“I know! I’m so sorry! My boss decided to have a random meeting at the end of the day!” Oikawa immediately hugs his boyfriend. He accidentally presses against Suga and forces all of his might not to do anything until they reach their room. Maybe he should actually help. “But you were so horny waiting for me though—ow haha,” he chuckles when Suga lightly elbows his stomach.

“Tooru, no dirty talk yet. I’m not sure if we’re at the ‘have sex in the middle of the hallway’ exhibitionism level yet.”

“But we’re at the ‘my hand under your dress jerking you off in the back of the bar’ exhibitionism level?”

Suga laughs. “Baby steps, Tooru. Baby steps.” He stops in front of their room. “And now we’re at the ‘finally in a private place so we can actually orgasm’ level.” Suga passes the card over the keycard lock before opening the door.

“Yaaaaay.” Oikawa gasps when he sees the room. To say it looked expensive is a massive understatement. The bed took most of the space. It’s covered in red silk sheets and looks like a dream to sleep in (and fuck on). There is a small space to watch television that has a lovely cream colored couch (another great thing to fuck on). He peeks into the bathroom to find a large shower and bathtub (Oikawa mentally sheds a tear at how great their time will be there). “Holy shit Koushi!” He rushes over to the window and soaks in the view. “How can we afford this?”

“Secret~” Suga sings, tossing his heels off. “Also, keep facing that way for just a second pretty please~”

Oikawa fidgets in delight. He knows that tone; that’s the ‘I have one last surprise because I’m crazy horny’ tone. He tries not to get too excited waiting for whatever Suga is doing. Looking at the brilliant skyline again, he’s still confused on how Suga was able to set all of this up. Not that they didn’t have the funds, but it’s so out of the blue. They’re both extreme planners because they’re so money conscious.

He flinches when he feels Suga’s finger drag across the back of his neck. “Can I look now?” he asks quietly.

“Not yet, Tooru,” Suga whispers. “I want you to close the curtain first.” He wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist in a warm embrace. “I don’t want to think about anyone else seeing me; this is all for you.”

Oikawa does as he’s told; he reaches up to pull the curtain over the window. Their room is now bathed in warm light from the lamps on either side of the bed. Suga slowly releases him, purposefully dragging his nails on his skin. He hears Suga chuckle and the sound of the bed shifting. When he finally sees Suga, Oikawa’s mind blanks.

Suga is dressed in lace—black lace to be exact. He’s wearing a decadent lingerie set that has flowing pieces of fabric that drape over his stomach and the top of his matching late panties. Parting his lips slightly, Suga raises one of his hands to ruffle up his hair. He winks and Oikawa believes that he could melt to the floor if it were possible. Like a moth to light, Oikawa stumbles over to the beauty that is his boyfriend and lets out a small breath.

“I love that you always make me fall in love with you all over again,” he blurts out.

Suga chuckles. “I was thinking that when I saw you walk in the bar,” he says, sitting up on his knees and happily meeting Oikawa’s kiss. It’s slow but loving. They break apart for a brief moment before losing themselves in another overwhelming kiss. In a swift movement Oikawa picks up Suga who immediately latches his legs around Oikawa’s middle.

Oikawa sits down on the bed before breaking the kiss again. “I need to make sure to buy you tons more of these,” he says, rubbing one of his hands up Suga’s thigh. “Maybe one with a corset and garter belts…?”

“Or one that has a thong…” Suga continues. “In return,” he bites his lip as he slowly pulls off his boyfriend’s glasses. “I’ll buy you tons more suits and glasses to fuck me in.” Again, no one would guess this man teaches three year olds how to cross the street.

Oikawa leans in to peck his boyfriend’s ear. “I love making sexy deals with you, my darling Koushi,” he whispers. “Almost as much as making you a mess under me.”

Suga’s eyes brighten in excitement. “Do it, Tooru. Please please please—” he moans when Oikawa kisses him with much more tongue than before. He presses against Oikawa, curling his fingers in the already unruly brown locks.

In the brief moment they break apart, Oikawa begins leaving several wet kisses down Suga’s neck. He drags his teeth against the sensitive skin as he trails his hands up Suga’s stomach toward the lacy bra. Suga bites his lip as he feels his boyfriend’s hands caress the black lace; his face flushes when Oikawa smirks at him. Oikawa reaches behind Suga to slowly unclasp the bra before using his teeth to pull it down Suga’s shoulders. He flashes Suga another wry grin; Suga’s breath hitches.

In a swift motion he turns so Suga can lay down on the bed. Oikawa chuckles as he leans over him.

“While I enjoy you being the master tease, it’s cute seeing you like this,” he says, giving Suga a sweet kiss.

Suga pouts. “Your face is my weakness…” he mumbles, defiantly looking away.

Oikawa chuckles again. “Really?” he scoots down and huffs warm breath over one of Suga’s nipples. “I thought this was?” he asks before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard. Suga’s fingers and toes curl up at the sensation; a small whine escapes him as Oikawa climbs over him. There’s an indecent popping sound when Oikawa lets go of the sensitive nub to move the other. He moans happily as he sucks hard again, rubbing clothed erection on Suga’s.

Suga arches his back as he meets Oikawa’s thrusts. “Fuck, Tooru—” he breathes heavily. “Please please please—” he can’t finish his sentence from moaning in response to a harder thrust.

Oikawa chuckles huskily, thrusting one last time before sitting up. “You beg so cutely for me, Kou-chan~”

Suga covers his face as he tries to even his breathing. Most of his body is a flushed pink. Oikawa chuckles again, taking off his clothes. He runs his fingers over the lacy panties before tugging at them. Suga uncovers his eyes and watches. Oikawa pulls down on them lightly before leaning down and pulling them off with his teeth. He keeps eye contact with Suga as he does this; Suga’s breath hitches.

Once the panties are off, Oikawa hungrily licks his lips as his eyes trail down his eager boyfriend’s trembling body.

“You already prepared yourself?” He asks. He’s almost surprised by this.

Suga bites his lip. “I…was really excited while waiting…I had to do something.” To prove his point, he reaches under the pillows to pull out a small bottle of lube. After some more searching, he finds a condom and passes it to his boyfriend.   

“How many times, Koushi?” Oikawa crosses his arms.

“…three…”

“Jesus.”

“I know.”

“No wonder you were so close at the bar.”

 _“I know._ ”

Oikawa pouts as he slips on the condom. “And you wouldn’t let me cum in an elevator?”

“I wanted to tease—just like you’re teasing me now by stalling.” Suga sits up on his elbows.

“Caught me~” Oikawa laughs, leaning over Suga again. “Be happy I’m too horny to punish you tonight.”

Suga shuts his eyes as he feels his boyfriend enter him. He jolts at the pleasure rubbing inside him. “Punish me tomorrow, fuck me today.”

Oikawa responds by kissing Suga fiercely and slowly rocking his hips. They both moan from the pleasant sensations. Oikawa breaks the kiss to nip at Suga’s neck and making as many hickeys as he possible can. Suga gasps at the small sting he feels from the love bites but Oikawa’s deep thrusts override it. He rolls his hips to meet the thrusts. He keens when Oikawa thrusts toward his prostate.

“Keep going Tooru,” Suga gasps, holding tightly to Oikawa’s bike. “Please, please, please…” he begs loudly.

Oikawa huffs out a small laugh. “You’re…incredible you know that?”

Suga shuts his eyes as he feels his release coming. His mind is turning messy, but he can still hear the thing that is truly sending him over the edge: Oikawa’s praises.

“Three times…” Oikawa mumbles between pants. “And you still have more for me? You’re so good to me Koushi.”

“Tooru…” he whines. He’s so close now and from how fast Oikawa’s pace is, he’s close too.

“Koushi…” Oikawa moans out. He gasps sharply as he orgasms. With one last thrust from Oikawa, Suga tenses as he reaches his peak, shouting his boyfriend’s name. He eagerly kisses Oikawa, shuddering from oversensitivity. Oikawa slowly pulls out of Suga before tossing the used condom on the floor. He tries to get up so he can clean up, but Suga pulls him back down.

“Don’t worry about that…” Suga mumbles before more sweet kisses. “Stay with me.”

Oikawa smiles as he pulls back some sheets. He and Suga shuffle under them and snuggle. Oikawa plays with Suga’s hair and Suga trails his finger on Oikawa’s chest.

“Soooo,” Oikawa starts, “how did we get this room?”

Suga beams. “Remember when I was pissed because I got caught in the rain coming from the school? And I had to stop off at the quick mart to buy an umbrella?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I decided to enter in a drawing for a weekend stay here!” Suga claps his hands excitedly. He laughs when Oikawa kisses his cheek.

“That’s amazing Suga-chan!” Oikawa exclaims. “Wait, but what about the dress?”

“I also won some money with the drawing and went shopping with Kiyoko,” Suga says.

“Money well spent…” Oikawa says, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

“Sleepy?” Suga asks with a small laugh.

Oikawa nods. “I want another kiss though.”

“Of course. Not only did you work all day but you had to put up with my crazy antics.” Suga kisses his boyfriend.

“I love your crazy antics,” Oikawa mumbles, pulling Suga back in for a deeper kiss. “I love you too.”

Suga blushes. His boyfriend can be even more affectionate when he’s tired. “I love you too Tooru.”

The next morning Oikawa wakes up with no one next to him. He yawns as he pats around for Suga’s body. His boyfriend loves wiggling around in his sleep and many times Oikawa has to stop him from falling off the bed.

“Suga-chan…” he whines when he doesn’t feel anything. “Don’t drool on the floor. They’ll charge us.”

He hears a soft laugh drift about the room. “I’m not sleeping Tooru.”

Oikawa finally opens his eyes and is almost surprised at what he sees.

Almost.

In front of him is Suga dressed as a maid. Dressed is a loose term as it’s only a black frilly apron that barely covers anything.

“Morning, lovedove,” Suga greets, crawling on the bed. “I heard you requested some services…” he straddles Oikawa’s lap and shamelessly grinds down against him. “I think I could help with that…” he grins.

“How many outfits do you have?” Oikawa asks as he sits up. He can’t help but laugh at the insatiable being that is Suga.

Suga shrugs. “Only this. I was gonna bring a ton but since I was going to naked anyway it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s true,” Oikawa says. “What’s the plan for today?”

“There’s a planetarium nearby and I got us some tickets. There’s a special show at noon,” Suga answers.

Oikawa checks the time on his phone. 8:30. “Wow that’s plenty of time. We can even shower after this.”

Suga beams. They both know that a shower isn’t just a shower.

He leans down and presses his lips against Oikawa’s. “Better not waste any time then…”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm Cis! And hahaha I wrote a smut fic! This is for Gabi! A couple months back I made a promise that I would write a smut fic with Suga wearing lingerie. And I hope I delivered! I hope everyone enjoy this. I haven't practiced much with smut but I enjoyed writing this! Yay! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
